Heero Goes Shopping!
by apol
Summary: Heh! Hey people, I'm back with another HEERO and RELENA fic!! ^_^ I hope this fic would make you laugh. So please READ and REVIEW.


Hello there 1XR fans!!! Me here again with a new fanfic!! Anyway, hope that you'll enjoy it. ^_^

warning: major and totally ooc heero yuy in this fanfic.

'....' - indicates thinking

Heero Goes Shopping!!

A woman in early twenties flipped her honey-blonde hair and she walked through the mansion's hall. She paused at the front of a large mahogany door, the third bedroom from hers. 'Heero...' Her hand slowly knocked on the door, hoping to have some answers. After three minutes, she grew tired of waiting and slowly opened the knob. She tiptoed all the way to the occupant in the middle of the queen sized bed and sat quietly. 'Heero, how I wish that you would somehow show your feelings towards me...' She sighed '...even if I'm just a friend to you.' She kissed his forehead and left the room.

After a minute, when the place was quiet once again...

A Heero Yuy with messy brown hair jumped from his bed with a flushed face, steam coming from his ears. 'SHE KISSED ME!!!' He placed his hand on his forehead and started dancing around his room. His hand flew to his mouth as if transferring the kiss from his forehead to his lips. 'WAIT! I'm the PERFECT SOLDIER!!! I can't act like this!!!' He fell on the floor. 'Oh my reputation is soo ruined!!' His eyes focused on the wall near his table to check the day's event.

A big heart was drawn around that day. He quickly stood on his feet and strode towards the calendar. As soon as he saw his notes on that day, his eyes widened. 'RELENA'S BIRTHDAY IS TODAY!!' He walked aimlessly around his room. "What should I do? What should I buy for her? This is so confusing! I need help!" His hand grabbed the phone and dialed a friend's number.

"Hello!!! Thank you for calling Maxwell's Junk O' Happiness!! HA! HA! HA! How can I help you?"

"Maxwell!!! I need you to accompany me. You are expert when it comes to girls."

"Woah Heero!! Are we going to a club and help you choose a girl?"

Heero growled. "NO! We are going to the mall."

"Mall?" 

"I need to shop for a perfect gift for Relena."

A moment of silence passed between them until...

"BWAHAHAH!!! Yuy goes SHOPPING!!!"

Heero was turning into a tomato from embarrassment. "DUO!!! Just shut up and meet me in front of the Gundanium Mall at 10 am sharp!!!" He slammed the phone down.

***************

Heero was tapping his foot impatiently waiting for Duo. 

"Yo Heero!!" Duo waved at him.

"It's already 10:30 baka! I said 10:00!!"

Duo scratched his head. "Heh! heh!"

"Anyway, you have to help me to find a perfect gift for Relena."

"Oh sure just follow me!! I know a good place to buy!"

The two teenagers walked inside the mall. Girls couldn't help but stare at these handsome young men. Heero scowled at the attention he was getting and decided to study the tiled floor of the mall as he continued to follow Duo. All the while his braided companion was enjoying everything, winking at any girls who would offer him their smile. Heero suddenly realized that Duo has already stopped walking.

"Hey buddy!! Where here already!!! Stop studying the floor. You have to pick which one you like!" Duo said excitingly.

Heero raised his head and he found weird stares that the women were giving them. A small woman approached them, a blush from her petite face.

"How...how can I...I help you sirs?"

Duo smiled. "He needs to buy a gift for his girlfriend." His pointing finger was towards Heero.

Heero started to have suspicion. 'Why is it there's no men in here and...' His eyes focused on the item in front of him. It was red and lacey. His eyes widened and looked up...

VICTORIA'S SECRET...LINGERE COLLECTION

"MAXWELL!!!!!!" The Japanese teenager exploded and yanked the braid of the American baka who has a wide grin on his face. Everyone in the store sweatdropped. When they were 10 meters away from the store, Heero released his braid. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!"

Duo patted his poor braid. "I thought that you wanted to have some fun!!" He pouted.

"I'm so DAMN serious!!!" Heero crossed his hands in front of his chest and sent some chilling glare to Duo.

"Alright! Alright!" He looked around the mall and spotted a store. "Come on." He grabbed Heero towards it. "After this, you have to come with me." Duo snickered. 'I'll teach Yuy to seduce a woman...heh! heh!'

***************

Relena sighed tiredly as she ascended the grand staircase of her mansion. 'Heero was not present at my birthday party. How could he forget it?!' Tears slid out of her eyes. Then she noticed red rose petals in the hallway towards her room. "Nani? The mansion seems to be quiet." She followed the petals excitingly and opened the door to her bedroom. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Candles were around her room, even the red rose petals were scattered everywhere. Finally, her eyes settled on her bed.

Heero Yuy was lying in the middle seductively, wearing only RED boxers and grinning. 

He quickly stood up and knelt if front of Relena. "Oh my lovely and precious princess!!! Marry me and let's make passionate love tonight!" He brought a 4-carat diamond ring in front of her. "My gift to you is...ME!"

Relena stood there dumbstruck. 'This was more than I was asking for...' She fainted.

Heero caught her before she hit the floor. He looked at her confusingly and smiled. 'It's good to have her in my arms!!!' He slipped the diamond ring on her finger and carried her to the bed. Quietly, he crept beside her and fell asleep with his arms and leg around Relena.

The couple got married and lived happily ever after. 

Heh! heh! heh! Was that stupid?! I loved it anyway. My insanity increases because of my school projects. ^_^

Heero: I swear you have lucid interval!

Before I forget. I would like to say thank you, arigatou, salamat, muchas gracias and tres bien merci to my ever faithful readers and reviewers of my fanfics. You guys give me the inspiration to write stories. Hope that all of you would never cease to read my insane stories (heh! heh!). Thank you again and God bless you all!!


End file.
